Kaitlyn Weasley:laughter, life, and friends
by Weasley Lover018
Summary: Kaitlyn Weasley is the oldest child of Ron and Hermione, and they can't believe when it finally comes time fore her to go to hogwarts! At first, Kaitlyn is excited, but will she end up getting more then she wished for? PLEASE REVIEW


"KAITLYN WEASLEY" came a scream from downstairs. "Come down, and hurry!"

I awoke from my trance as my mother called me in her loud bossy voice. It was hard to believe that 2 hours had gone by while I was just sitting in my room, trying to think of a story idea, but ending up dreaming what lay ahead for my life tomorrow. It was nerve racking, but in approximately 17 hours I would be on the train to HOGWARTS! I was the first in my immediate family to be going, so we were having a small party with my aunt and uncle. Their daughter, my cousin Emily, was my age and one of my best friends. It was exciting that we would both be going together!

I got my letter 2 weeks ago, and I had been waiting all summer to see if I would get accepted. My parents were sure that I would, considering they both went, but it didn't stop me from lying awake during the night wondering what would happen if I didn't. But, on one Saturday morning, when the whole family was sitting in the kitchen for breakfast, an owl swooped in and held out his leg to me. The whole family was in an uproar, and I almost fell off my chair from laughter. I think I started crying, but I was covered by hugs, so I don't think anyone noticed. That very day, my mom and I went with Emily and her mom (she had coincidentally gotten her letter on the same day) to Diagon Alley and bought all our school stuff. This time was special. It wasn't as though I hadn't been before, it was just that this was finally the time I got to buy all my school supplies, and not watch all the other kids with their parents, and feel jealous.

"NOW KAITLYN" came another call from the kitchen. I lugged myself off my desk chair, and down the stairs, where I almost crashed into my little brother Oliver, who happened to be playing in the middle of them.

"Mommy's mad at Katie!" he taunted, "Katie's in trouble!" He squealed, and then ran off to tell his twin sister Isabella. I rolled my eyes. Bella and Ollie. 6 year olds can be so annoying. I finished going down stairs, carefully avoiding the toys that my 3 year old sister Sarah had left everywhere, and headed into the kitchen, where I found my mum smacking my dad over the head with a dishtowel for testing the food.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was properly cooked dear, wouldn't want _the guests_ to get food poisoning" he reasoned with her. Dad said _the guests_, as though we didn't know who was coming. But I knew anyway. Emily and I had talked about having a small party for a while now, and after asking my parents, we agreed to have it here. I was a bit nervous. I mean, our house isn't small, but the 9 of us fit here snuggly, and maybe a bit too snuggly. Mum has wanted to move for a while now, but every time she starts up a conversation about it, my dad shushes her and whispers 'don't get the kids excited Hun'.

I guess that means we're not moving.

"Awe" smiled my mom, and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's so sweet of you, to think of other people for once" she shoved him to one side and told him to hurry up and go get some wine.

"Now Kaitlyn," she turned to me as I sit up on the stool by the island, "are you all packed?"

I nodded and smiled so big I swear my grin was going to slip off my face. "Yep!" I said and jiggled around on my chair.

My mom laughed and gave me a kiss on the head. "You're going to have so much fun!" she told me, and went back to her cooking.

I love my mum. She's the kind of mum that likes to keep herself busy, but still have time for things like family, friends, and fun. She has curly dark brown hair, and a kind face. Most of the time, she cooks for the family, but she's a part time author, and has a studio in the house. I used to sit with her as she wrote. All my life I've dreamt of being an author thanks to her influence. I couldn't wait to go into the bookshops and see my book in the window with people crowding around me wanting my autograph. "Over here Ms Weasley" they'd shout , "come sign this!"

"Kaitlyn," Mum said with her back turned to me, "I want you to do me a huge favour."

"Erg" I groaned, because I knew exactly what she was going to ask me.

"Can you go search through the house, find your brothers and sisters, and tell them to come to the living room?" she asked

Slowly, I got up and made my way towards the stairs. Just as I put a foot on them, I complained loud enough so that she could just hear me "I can't believe this. I'm going away tomorrow and all you can do is order me around? What am I a child slave?" I ran up the stairs just in time to narrowly avoid being hit by a dish towel.

I found my brother Alex hiding in his room, staring at the ceiling. He has been so quiet lately, which is unusual for him. Mostly, the whole family is loud and rambunctious, but currently he just sits and stares at us. It has become quite awkward between us. Alex is one year younger than me, and we always do stuff together. Now it feels weird to be in the same room with him.

"Alex come down to the living room" I said to him, and left before he could even look at me.

'I just don't understand what's up with him' I thought as I checked in all the rooms along the hallway for my remaining siblings. Ollie, Bella, and my Sarah were hiding under the bed in my room. I pretended to look around for them (I'm such a nice sister), but ending up hauling them out one by one and carrying all three of them down to the living room.

While I was there, Alex gave me the look to end looks. I gave him one back and ran up stairs. "What's his problem?" I said out loud to no one in particular, "like he could help me find the rest of my ignorant, selfish, little twit like siblings".

I checked upstairs for my 8 year old sister Rylie, and my 7 year old brother Max. They both have rooms in the attic, and considering they're so close in age, they spend all of their time up their. As I was walking by the closet to check in Rylie's room, something jumped out at me.

"ROAR" it yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and ran down the stairs. Panting, I stood by the wall when I heard to voices laughing upstairs. Carefully, I crept back up slowly, and saw Max and Rylie high fiving each other. Quietly, I stood behind them and yelled

"RYLIE!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of my voice, and watched as they crashed into each other with fright. I was hunched over laughing as they turned around with looks of evil on their faces.

Then I ran for it.

They finally caught up with me as I finished the last set of stairs. Max jumped the last 3 steps, and they both grabbed me around the waist and began to tickle me. One thing you should know about me, is that I'm very _very _ticklish. Like, even if you just touch me, I'll start laughing hysterically. So I was lying on the floor, with two little kids tickling me, while the rest of my family, stared on in consideration. My dad coughed. My mum giggled. Then Sarah shoved her pudgy little arm in the air and said

"WEASLEY WAR!" And we all laughed. I got off the floor, and went to sit next to Bella.

"OK guys" said my mother (who was still wearing her apron), "_the guests _are going to be here any minute, and I want you all to be on your best behavior. " She scanned the 7 of us, stopping for a while on Ollie and Max, and finally giving a look to her husband who backed away.

"Dinner will be in about half an hour. It's such a nice day out, that I thought it would be lovely if we ate outside. Then you and your co…I mean, _the guests_ can play outside in the backyard and in the river. I'm sure they've brought their suits, and if not you can lend some to them. Isn't that right dear?"

"Whatever you say Hun" my dad answered, not really listening, but too interested in making Sarah giggle to notice.

"Yet if I had told him that I wanted him gone…"my mum said under her breath. I smiled at her, and she shook her head and grinned back. "Oh, and you forgot to buy the wine" she said as she walked into the kitchen. My dad shot up and apparated on the spot.

That was why I was so excited about going to Hogwarts. We get to learn a bunch of stuff about magic, and the wizarding world, but we got to apparate. Ever since my dad had taken me side-along apparition once, I was anxiously waiting for my turn to do so! I've heard that for some people it's hard, but I'm a fast learner, and I knew that I would get it immediately.

Just as my dad returned with two bottles of wine, the doorbell rang. My mother ran from the kitchen, quickly taking off her apron. My dad set the wine down then followed. Sarah hobbled along after them. I shook my head and my eyes met Alex's.

Usually, when we stared at each other, it was because of something stupid someone had done, or because we knew we could count on each other. But this time, his eyes were full of sadness and insecurity. I knew that look. It made my heart brake, and for some reason, I felt as though I was putting him through this. I tried to signal to him that everything was going to be ok, but he looked away. My gaze was only disrupted as I heard a voice behind me squeal:

"AHHH! KATE ARN'T YOU SO EXITED!"

That's Emily for you………………


End file.
